What Dreams May Come
by Bridal Style
Summary: Tired of being ignored by her husband, Bella resorts to a book to relieve some tension. Will she find what she’s looking for in the pages of a novel or remain unfulfilled?


As she lay across her bed, her best peignoir draped over her curvy body, Bella was aroused more than she thought possible. She had spent most of the day picking up, playing with and feeding the kids, and even though she should have been tired from scrubbing crayon off the walls three different times during the day, she wasn't. She was simply horny.

Edward, her husband of eight years, had been working late nights recently on a major research assignment for work, but tonight he had gotten home earlier than expected. Bella's mind had immediately run rampant with thoughts of assaulting her husband with her lips, her hands and any other part of her anatomy she felt her husband was deserving of receiving. Unfortunately, she wasn't prepared for what actually happened.

When Edward strolled into the bedroom, just after ten, and began to peel off his clothes, Bella began to literally drool with excitement. Her pussy was aching, but she resisted the urge to reach her hand between her thighs and take care of the problem herself. That was why she had her husband, she thought cheerfully.

"Edward," Bella purred as she moved slightly on the bed, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked casually, as he strolled into the walk-in closet, not once turning around to see his alluring wife on display for him. "Did you want something?" he called out in response, as Bella took it upon herself to climb off of the bed and walk into the closet behind him.

"I just want you," she said huskily, as she ran her hand down his now bare chest, trying her best to be as seductive as she could be. She went to hitch her thigh onto his hip, but he didn't grasp it like he usually would. In fact, he seemed downright cold towards her.

"Bells, I am sorry. I'm just not up for it tonight," he said stoically, as he basically brushed her off and headed back into the bedroom. Bella was livid as she pulled off the kitten heels she was wearing and tossed them across the room in her fury.

"You aren't up for it? I haven't seen you for almost a week because you have been so fucking busy at work and all you can manage is 'I'm not up for it?' I even put on your favorite damned negligee," she screamed as Edward sat down on the edge of the bed and looked remorseful as he buried his head in his hands. Work had been taking its toll on him lately and even though he desperately wanted his wife, he knew there was no way whatever they did would be satisfying for either one of them. He was too tired to even consider it.

"Bella," he began to say as he watched intently as she reached for a blanket off of the leather couch in their bedroom and grabbed the trashy romance novel on her nightstand. "You shouldn't be getting so damn upset. How come whenever I am ready for sex, you aren't? Then when you are and I refuse you, you suddenly go all fucking psycho on me?" he questioned as Bella began rifeling through her drawers to find her sweat pants and an old t-shirt to change into.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Whenever you want sex, it's two on a Saturday afternoon and we are either entertaining guests or doing something with the kids. You get aroused at the worst possible times," Bella countered as Edward wasn't afforded the chance to say anything further as she stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Two minutes later, Bella found herself curled up with her blanket and book in the room which she and Edward had converted into library. She felt a little remorseful that she was about to read some trashy Harlequin romance when her shelves were littered with some of the world's best literature, but she couldn't find it in her to care at that point. Bella let out a small sigh as she pulled the blanket tighter around her and she flipped open the book to continue reading from where she had left off previously.

_The blood red color of her dress was stunning against her deep chocolate eyes and William couldn't pry his cold eyes from her luscious and tempting body. It was affecting him in ways he had never known possible in his two hundred years. Cordelia was everything that William never knew he wanted, or needed._

_He stalked towards her, the wool of his overcoat moving noisily and alerting her to his presence."Have I done something to displease you?" she questioned as she took in the dark shades of his eyes. The last thing she had ever wanted to do was offend him. Even though he was holding her captive, there was something about him that Cordelia found appealing and erotic. The copper color of his hair and the deep black of his eyes made her insides awaken with lust every time he was near her._

_"No. However, it should be known that if you don't listen to my instructions, I will be forced to put you in the dungeon. Do you want to be punished Cordelia?" he asked breathily as his hand made contact with the bare skin that showed on her neck. His fangs came out of their own volition and he stared at her like she was the last meal he was ever meant to eat. She nervously shook her head in the negative in response as his hand moved ever so slowly up her soft and supple skin. "You look so damn delicious. You will be the death of me." _

Bella shook her head from the book and groaned as the ache was back between her legs. The vampire smut she was reading was apparently turning her on more than it had before. Perhaps it was just the fact that Edward had rejected her advances that made her find the book more appealing. She flipped the page and began to get more engrossed until she found herself falling asleep, the novel turning to life in her dreams.

*************

_Bella was roused from her sleep by the distinct sound of heavy boot steps up the rickety wooden stairs to her chambers. She had been held captive for so long she had forgotten when she had arrived or how she came to be his. However, the all too familiar sounds of him approaching her, caused her to sit up in the oversized and opulent canopy bed. Her heart began pounding at the sight that played out before her eyes when he strolled into the small confined room._

_Edward had come for her._

_He was magnificent with his dark copper hair blowing from the breeze in the open window, his skin looked golden in contrast to the white shirt that rustled against his strong frame as he meandered towards her, his eyes dark with salaciousness. Edward was clad in an impeccable suit, his morning coat unbuttoned and hanging loosely around him, but she noticed his arms were tight in the sleeves, displaying his taut muscles beneath them._

_Bella knew, even though the words were unspoken, that he was finally going to claim her as his, and she was fervent with anticipation. A flush spread across her entire body as she remembered the feeling of his hands on her neck the night before, the sensation making her body quiver, even though he had done nothing to her that was even remotely sexual. She used to feel like a fool for ever thinking she could live with him, but as tim_e _passed Bella decided that she would spend the rest of her life letting him know that she loved him with every fiber of her being, because she believed she was truly meant to be only his. Only Edward's._

_When Edward strode into the room, he was not disappointed in what he found awaiting him. Bella would have left him breathless, if it was at all possible that he could draw air. She lay on her lavishly decorated bed, with her_ _mahogany_ _tresses flowing over her shoulders, bosom heaving and straining against the confines of the tight corset beneath her blood red dress. It was in that moment that Edward was relieved he had no other clothes to provide her, simply the red dress which accentuated her every curve and each supple morsel of skin._

_When Edward had first seen her walking the streets of Chicago one dark and dreary night, he knew she was destined for him. Edward had coveted her and watched her for weeks on end, before finally giving in to temptation. He needed to be with her and if that meant stealing her away from her father's residence in the middle of the night, then so be it. There had been screaming, arguments and yelling when she had first arrived, but upon finding out that her father, Charles, was a less than decent man who was planning to sell his virile daughter to the highest bidder, Bella had calmed somewhat. She seemed resigned to the fact that she now belonged to Edward and with each passing moment they had spent together, she began to feel for him, the same way he felt for her that very first moment he laid on her eyes; Pure Love._

_Bella summoned all of her energy to stand from the bed, sliding her hands slowly down the satin of her dress to ease out any wrinkles or creases, because she knew it displeased Edward when she looked anything but impeccable. As she lifted her head slowly and looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but notice that he looked aggressive, almost predatory as he crossed the distance of the room in three strides._

_Edward lifted his sinewy hand to her face and cupped her cheek lovingly, which was a contradiction to how he usually treated her. He then crushed his mouth to hers, and any reservations that existed between the two of them dissolved like ice in a fire. He kissed her roughly, his hands now clutching either side of her face, devouring her lips and tongue before moving down to nip at her neck and the top of her breasts that peaked from her plunging neckline. She tasted simply divine._

_"Isabella," he breathed out confidently, as her breath hitched at the sound of her name rolling off of his sensuous tongue. Even though everyone in her life had called her Bella, the moment Edward claimed her as his, he began to call her Isabella; the name sounding like it was meant to come from his lips only. His words were like the finest melody created by one of the world's most revered composers. "You are mine for eternity."_

_"I have always been yours Edward," she responded with conviction as her chest rose and fell, burning with the anticipation of what she knew was to come._

_The joining of their bodies and hearts was not a gentle embrace, it was primal and passion in its purest form. Bella awkwardly grabbed at the buttons on his trousers, desperate to free him from the confines of the stiff woolen fabric, as Edward effortlessly tore the red satin of her dress until she was left standing just in her corset and ruffled petticoat. Nothing could withstand the fire between them, their passion was too intense. Edward was demanding and Bella was passionate, combining the two created a force that was unbreakable and neither of them wanted to stop._

_"Your words greatly please me Isabella," affirmed Edward as he dropped the dress onto the floor and reached up to sweep a tendril of hair behind her ear, in a gesture that was surprisingly tender for him._

_"I hope to please you with more than my words Edward," she stated boldly, not caring about her current state of half undress. Bella could only hope and pray that she would be completely undressed before the night was through._

_Edward wrapped his bulging biceps arms around her tiny waist, reveling in the view of her bosom that he was afforded now that the dress had been shed and rested in a pile on the floor. He pressed his throbbing member firmly against her as he walked forward, moving her backwards until she was pressed against a wooden post of the massive canopy bed that screamed seduction. He pulled back for only a moment to look into her eyes, making sure that this is what she wanted, not that he cared in that instant. Surely, once she had a small taste of what he was offering her, she would relent and enjoy his ministrations._

_When Edward pulled his eyes away from her delicious chest, what he saw made his pulsating manhood strain against the confine of his pants. Bella looked ravenous with her swollen lips and come hither eyes. He was lost and desperate all at once. He peeled his morning coat from his shoulders and watched with enthusiasm as Bella's small hands journeyed up his strapping chest and she began to undo each button on his dress shirt slowly, causing the ache in his turgid shaft to increase tenfold._

_As Edward's eyes penetrated her soul, Bella forced her palms down against his muscular chest and shivered with anticipation. She traced her hands over all that she could reach, never wanting to lose contact with his smooth, cold skin. She ghosted her soft fingers over his shoulders, down the contours of his back, before finally skimming his herculean hips. His skin was as soft as velvet,and hard as steel, and she knew no other man could ever make her feel this way simply by his touch alone._

_"Do you approve Isabella?" inquired Edward as he noticed her glaring absentmindedly at his bare chest._

_"Yes sir," she replied, embarrassed that her staring had clearly been caught by the object of her carnal thoughts and master of her heart._

_"I'm curious as to whether I will approve of you as well," he asked, his voice subtle with excitement at the impending moment where his eyes would finally gaze upon her supple bust._

_Edwards's hands mov_ed _behind her and pulled slowly at the ribbon holding her corset together as though she was a gift to be savored thoroughly. With each motion, his manhood twitched greedily, desperate to gaze upon her tender breasts and he was not disappointed when he finally peeled the corset away from her body. Bella was simply stunning; with her pale coloring, pert nipples and tender rose painted areolas. Edward couldn't wait to wrap his lips around them and shower her with affection._

_He carefully swept his arms under her knees and picked her up, bridal style, and stepped towards the bed, her body seeming weightless to him. As Edward placed her on the bed, laying her among the copious amount of satin pillows, her tresses splayed out in dramatic contrast to the white satin sheets. Edward then kept his eyes trained on her half naked form as he stepped back to remove his remaining clothes, and smirked as he watched Bella's body respond to sight of his own._

_Bella's breath came out in a rush as she found herself suddenly pinned beneath Edward's hard and unyielding body. For a brief minute, Edward rested the length of his form on hers; molding himself to her shape before he shifted and placed the majority of his weight onto his forearms and kissed her possessively. As his wet tongue plundered her mouth, she moved her arms around his middle and slid open her thighs, relishing the feel of him against her covered mound. Edward released her lips and moved his fingers down across her aching body to her nether regions. A groan of disappointment escaped his lips when he realized she was not yet completely bare for him._

_"Isabella, what are we to do about this?" he questioned forcefully, as fear filled her eyes for the first time in a very long time. She couldn't help but feel she had dissatisfied him in some way, which was the least of her wishes. "You are still clothed."_

_Bella blushed several shades of crimson before reaching her anxious fingers into the waistband of her petticoat. She was suddenly overcome with a brilliant and rather bold idea and licked her lips eagerly. "Perhaps you would enjoy removing them for me, love."_

_Edward grinned smugly as he grabbed the hem of the virgin white petticoat and pulled it roughly from her hips, throwing it into the candlelit semi-darkness of the room. Bella gasped at his tenacity, but tried to play the role of the seductress as she sucked on one finger, letting it hang from her lips, which caught Edward's gaze. She quivered as she felt his cold hands move slowly up the inside of her aching thighs, towards her desperate center that was literally dripping in anticipation._

_"You smell better than I ever expected, Isabella," Edward said vehemently as Bella gasped, surprised by the lascivious words that fell from his lips. He was usually very formal, but hearing him speak so brashly was making Bella even more excited and aroused. The fact this his fingers were now hooked into the side of her panties, and that he was sliding them down her at an excruciatingly slow pace was not lost on Bella. He was treasuring her._

_Melting back against the luxurious pillows on her bed, Bella moaned when Edward repositioned himself and hovered above her now completely nude body, his powerful thigh positioned between her legs. He traced hot, seductive kisses along her neck, over her collarbone, and across her shoulders, which made Bella unconsciously wrap her legs around his, rubbing against him wantonly, as she lost herself in his touch. She felt like a harlot, but she reveled in it because she had never felt more alive or yearned for in all of her life._

_"I am planning to ravish every single inch of your body Isabella. I want you to never think or dream of another man for the rest of your life," Edward stated firmly as Bella shook beneath him, spurred on by his possessive declarations. "You will cum for only me. When I say you can and whenever I say you can. Do you understand me Isabella?" _

_Bella couldn't believe how excited she was by the commands Edward spoke. She had felt like a possession when she lived with her father, but she truly wanted to be Edwards'. To be his forever. "Yes," she uttered breathlessly. "I want the same, love."_

_Without warning, Edward pulled her leg from around him and lifted her ankle to his mouth and began to lick around the ball of her ankle as Bella tossed her head back in ecstasy, the long, velvety strokes of his tongue now traveling up her calves. He grasped her ankles firmly in his rugged hands as he bent her legs over his shoulders, but not before he placed silky kisses on the backs of her tender knees. He then peppered wet kisses on her thighs, teasing flicks against the sensitive skin where her hip met her leg, before he finally reached the promised land that rested between her luscious legs._

_With one quick flick of his tongue, Edward tasted the sweet honey that was his true love, Isabella, and he couldn't get enough._

_"Isabella, you taste absolutely heavenly. I will never tire of showing you just how much I want you," Edward said honestly as he then licked the length of her core, stopping only to smell her arousal again._

_"Can you tell how much I want you Edward?" she questioned daringly, in response to him breathing in her scent. "I have wanted you since the first day you brought me here. Even angry with you, I knew we were unequivocally meant to be together."  
_  
_In a fit of passion caused by Bella's declarations, Edward was suddenly overcome with desire and began to shower Bella with deep, hungry kisses where she needed him the most. Flicking and nibbling, his tongue explored each decadent inch of her mound, followed by his fingers which delved into her wet folds with reckless abandon. He couldn't help himself as words like 'temptress', 'sweetness' and 'fuck' poured from his lips. As he added another finger inside her depths, he was roused by her moans and whimpers to explore her further. Edward kissed and tasted her until she shuddered against his mouth, driving her hips up for more and screaming his name in ecstasy._

_Bella was panting breathlessly as she came down from the oral assault Edward had given her. It was exquisite to say the least and she was quickly becoming incoherent with lust._

_"I need you Edward. Please…" she begged wantonly as Edward crawled up towards her, his hunger for Bella pouring from him in waves._

_"Please what, Isabella? What do you need from me?" Edward questioned, desperate to hear voice her most erotic wants and desires to him._

_"I need you… your hardness… inside of me," she stuttered anxiously as Edward nodded his head and acquiesced to her request, not that there was any doubt that he would. He was going to die if he didn't get inside her, even though death was only a term for him now, and held no meaning. Bella moaned once more as Edward thrust his fingers inside of her again, making her cry out in pleasure as every part of her body burned, craved, and ached with desire for him._

_Edward shifted his body so his thick, hot length rested between her quivering thighs and he began moving his hips in a slow even movement, teasing her. He moved a hand between their bodies and as he rubbed against her lush softness, he caught her tiny nub with his fingers, teasing it gently before slipping a finger, then another inside of her repeatedly. Edward quickly discovered that he couldn't get enough of their bodies being in contact with one another, he craved it more than he craved blood for survival. _

Edward closed his eyes and groaned as Bella tightened around him, screaming out his name into the quiet confines of the room. When she finally succumbed for a second time to the sensation and bucked against him wildly, the last bit of his control snapped. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he pushed into her unyielding warmth in one sleek motion.

_Bella was overcome with a feeling of both fullness and overwhelming passion as Edward was buried deep inside of her aching heat. She couldn't help but notice the deep emotion… no… love, that resided within the pools of his eyes and as she pushed her weight back against him, the two of them moving in perfect rhythm, she knew they were meant to be. She was in love with him._

_"You were meant for me Isabella, can you feel it?" Edward questioned as Bella simply nodded her head, unable to speak. "I knew it when I first laid eyes on you, you were meant to be mine forever. Please say you will be mine."_

_"Yes," shouted out Bella at the top of her lungs. "I love you"_

_He thrust; she screamed. She clenched; he roared.  
_  
_The tiny and confining room echoed with sounds of their passion and when she peaked again, he exploded, crying her name. Without even considering the ramifications, Edward swept Bella's wild hair away from her neck and leaned down to kiss her neck, where her pulse was beating rapidly from her third release in less than an hour. He bared his fangs and bent his head down; saying a silent prayer of thanks to whomever brought Isabella to his life, before biting her and claiming her for eternity as his._

_"I love you too Isabella, forever."  
_

Bella sat up on the small couch, her pussy aching once more with need and her hands clutched firmly onto the leather of the couch in their library. It took Bella a moment to acclimate herself to where she was and why she was there, when Edward suddenly ran into the room as she found herself wiping the sweat from her brow.

"What's wrong?" shouted Edward loudly, as Bella looked at him with surprise. "You were shouting my name at the top of your lungs. Are you alright?"

Bella rested a hand over her heart and noticed that her pharmacy bought romance novel was resting on the floor. Her dreams had been so vivid; she would have thought that she and Edward had been transported into the pages of the book. "I'm fine; it was just a very pleasant dream."

"Are you sure your fine? You look really flush and a bit sweaty," commented Edward casually as Bella shifted on the couch, her blanket falling to the side as Edward suddenly glared down between her legs, her sweatpants now pushed down her legs and her wetness noticeable to her husband. "Jesus Bella. Are you…"

"Am I wet? Is that what you are asking Edward? Yes, I am fucking dripping because I had a hot fucking dream and I've been ignored by my husband for days on end. Perhaps you should leave so I can take care of some business, which you clearly have no interest in," shouted Bella remorsefully. She hadn't wanted to project her anger about their lack of sex life in this way; she simply wanted her husband to want her again.

"Don't you even think about it. Stand up Isabella," directed Edward forcefully as Bella's breath caught. She hadn't heard him speak so forcefully in quite a while or speak her full name since their wedding night.

As she stood tentatively, Edward turned her around swiftly and bent her over the dark leather couch, before reaching down and yanking her soaking panties from her body along with her pants. Bella felt his fingers slide along her desperate folds as his hands tugged eagerly at his boxers, freeing his stunning cock from its confines. In one quick movement, Bella suddenly felt the throbbing cock of her husband buried inside of her, thrusting away wildly as she moaned out his name.

Perhaps sometimes dreams do come true.


End file.
